Mocking Series
by Rickashay
Summary: A less-wise, younger Inu no Taisho. Not-in-order, series of drabbles surrounding Inu no Taisho. Dedicated to kirayasha aka kira. Through the early years, first meetings, originally from Sessmom Drabbles, from LJ Contest. K-M Izayoi and Sessmom included!
1. Mocking

_**Week#250 - Sleeve "Mocking**_  
>Title: Mocking<br>Authoress: Rickashay  
>Word Count: 250<br>Prompt: #250 - Sleeve  
>Rating: light T<br>Warning(s): mentions adultery  
>Character(s): Sesshmom, Inupapa, brief mention of Izayoi<br>Summary: Sesshmom prepares herself for the confrontation of the Inu no Taisho's misdeeds.

Author's note: I was having a lot of trouble finding inspiration for this prompt, so I looked it up in the dictionary and this is what I found. Laugh up / in one's sleeve, to be secretly amused or contemptuous; laugh inwardly: to laugh up one's sleeve at someone's affectations. (Taken from )

Was it some odd quirk of his? The thought made her lips curl, mouth set into a mocking smile. Honestly you'd think he'd be wiser than this!

Pushing away those thoughts from her mind, her eyes narrowed thoughtfully as she stared down at the silhouette of her husband as he strode purposefully through the gardens. For once, he was alone. Neither soldiers nor servants dared to lurk like shadows behind him, refusing to bow down to the betrayer of their clan, their expressions not unlike the one she wore.

But they are measly servants. What right do they have to ridicule my husband? She mused silently, eyebrow arching as she folded her hands. Even if he has the nerve to bed a human, they do not have the right to refuse serving him. It lies solely on me.

For a moment, he paused near her rosebushes, standing tall and proud as always. The glint of the moonlight outlined his physique, hair blowing as he tilted his head towards her. Even in the distance she could see the faint quirk of a smile, although not nearly as lofty as hers, there was a small amount of disdain in his expression, but a smile nevertheless.

The thought made her laugh. What right does he have to spurn me?

Goosebumps broke out on her arms. Reaching inside her long, billowing sleeves, she halfheartedly tilted her chin up. Still wearing that same scornful smile, she strode forward, hands up her sleeves.

"So you've returned."

Author's note: I hope you've enjoyed it! This fic marks my two year anniversary on FFnet, and it's unbelievable I've been here for so long! Thank you so much for reading!


	2. Forgiven

_**#252 - Out of the Frying Pan "Forgiven"**_  
>Title: Forgiven<br>Authoress: Rickashay  
>Word Count: 1,061<br>Genre: Romance  
>Rating: T<br>Warning(s): mention of sex, non-graphic  
>Character(s): Inu no Taisho, Sesshmom, Izayoi, brief mention of Ryuukotsusei<br>Summary: The broodings of a doomed Inu no Taisho.

A/N For Kira, who wanted a sequel to Mocking. (not quite what I had in mind, but this is quickly becoming something I'd like to do as a series.)

It was the first time in many months that he had spent an entire evening with his beloved. Perhaps it was not something that he should dwell on, but the knowledge that something had turned around for him brought a small amount of comfort to his haunted soul. It was relaxing, refreshing after spending many nights pouring over what he should do and how to bring about this change. It was invigorating that he finally managed to keep both of his dearest' hearts close.

_She has forgiven me…a great sod like me._He thought with a wry grin, brushing the hair that had fallen into her face.

And yet…

There were stirrings in the north, in the air, in the scent of the earth. Something will happen, and soon, this was just a temporary reprieve before the true storm hit.

Roars of outrage amongst the clan and a claim of betrayal that sharpened on each tongue came into light. Mayhem stirred the once powerless Ryuukotsusei into action, and now there was the probability of a civil war amongst the Inu. All for a young woman that slept restlessly far, far away in her father's castle. Stirrings indeed, more like a great awakening in that it shook the foundation of the loyalty of the West.

_"They do not have the right to judge you."_His wife had said, surveying the whispered mutters of servants as they walked regally through the gardens, her façade in place along with that secretive smile she always wore when she scorned lesser beings. It had been the first day that she had welcomed him home, but it was also the only time that she had willingly entered his company, and it was in the gardens, underneath their tree and amongst her rosebushes.

_Until today we had not even shared one pleasant glance…_the thought made him smirk, the smirk that everyone knew meant he was the victor in a challenge. It was the same smirk that had met the princess's face when their eyes locked together and he knew another challenge had been created.

Despite their recent respite over the most _interesting _topic of his current "victory", there was still a thick layer of fear and…tension that hung over the two. It was also the same week that he had bequeathed her the necklace that was needed in his overall plans, preparation for death.

It had not been a pretty sight when she had finally managed to squeeze out the reason of _why_ he had decided _now_ to formulate the plans for his death; neither had the heat in her eyes said exactly what had been on everyone's mind. _Betrayal!_Definitely not the most pleasing sight he had seen.

_"You made the bed, now sleep in it!"_the disdainful, hateful sneer that had decorated her face was not the first he had seen in that week. It was just the first time that he knew…

He was jumping out of the frying pan and into the fire, the fire of dragon's breath and the brimstone stench of knowing that it was _his entire _fault in the first place. The fire that had rimmed her eyes when she knew, knew that a terrible crime had been committed. It was also that fury that resided in his usually stoic wife that had told him that more trouble had to lie ahead.

_"You couldn't handle being without the one thing you crave! Even though I would have been willing to give you another child, she was just about conquest!"_the harsh voice of the Lady still pounded in the back of his mind even as he lay beside her.

It had taken all of his cunning and patience to finally wear her down enough that she welcomed his presence in the castle, and even then, it was more of toleration than pleasure at seeing him. But, she never could oppose him in the first place; even now she could not resist the allure of him.

It was not difficult to persuade her after watching her tenderly stroke the necklace resting against her, caressing it as if it was a lovely animal to be petted and loved. It was much easier to know that she was actually missing his presence if it meant that she was bestowing her attention on his gift. It was also not difficult to convince her to receive him back into the chambers of the master of the house. It took more of his patience to be welcomed back into her territory without her snarling and spitting at him, much less allow him to bed her.

That action alone spoke of his certain doom; for if he could not give up this one pleasure, who knew if he could ever manage to give up the one that would damn his soul? Izayoi…

He had managed to convince his Lady to forgive him, enough that she had welcomed him into her house once again. But yet…he still thought of the lovely princess, protected in her castle and just a scent away from him finding her. If he tried, that is.

_It was just another problem to be dealt with in time._He thought wearily, although the twitch of his lips was unmistakable, for conquest was one of the many things irresistible to the Inu no Taisho.

A flash of bright red eyes entered his mind, and suddenly, he went rigid._Only to have another storm and ruin all of the progress I have made with dearest._The stench of dragon breath, imaginary but thick in his nostrils, swept through him.

_I've handled tougher opponents._

But yet the image of the red-eyed dragon still haunted his dreams, a rather sinister smile curling at the ends of his mouth and smoke weaved through the air. It was also a smile that had not been directed towards him, but towards the victim of the betrayal. It still made his heart clench knowing that the Ryuukotsusei was not just clever, but ambitious enough to think that the Lady would even consider sharing her territory with such a…

_Certain doom indeed…_was the weary thought.

A pale hand came into view, patting his chest and mumbling incoherently.

_Victory…_the thought purred pleasantly. And yet…it would not cease the stirrings in the north, in the air, or on the mouths of the servants, just lessen them.

A/N Thank you so much for reading! If you see any mistakes, please tell me. I've been resting a lot the last couple of days, but I've been doing better otherwise. Nice being able to write again! Thank you so much for reading!


	3. Beast

_**Week #260 - Eye of the Beholder "Beast"**_

Title: Beast  
>Authoress: Rickashay<br>Genre: Romance  
>Word Count: 247<br>Prompt: Eye of the Beholder  
>Rating: light T<br>Warning(s): none  
>Character(s) Izayoi, Inu no Taisho,<br>Summary: A monster, hiding as a sheep. Underneath that perfect skin and handsome face, a great dog resides.

Note: for the Mocking Series and a request from Kira.

The servants had told her stories of brave knights, swooping down to save the young hime from fearsome beasts. Youkai, they said, who could tear you limb from limb with razor sharp claws and biting, ripping _teeth_ that marred the skin. They were nothing but monsters, just mindless animals, caged inside beautiful faces.

The thought was imprinted in her mind from an early age. Never wander out into the village, never go into the forest, and never leave without an escort. After all, who knew what lurked in the shadows.

Beasts, they said.

Izayoi had known this for many years, and yet she could not risk the temptation to wander near the woods. Curiosity was hard to resist.

"Who are you?" the voice called out, standing regally from the bough of the tree.

Her breath caught in her throat. No one was supposed to catch her. "This is my forest." She tossed her head slightly, watching as the man hovered in the shadows, glowing eyes peeking down at her. "I am the hime of this village." She said, frowning. "I suggest you leave, outsiders are not welcome here."

"These are my lands, little hime." The tone was mocking, golden eyes dancing with delight. Leaning forward, a cruel smile curved on his lips, white hair exposed as he walked out of the shadows.

She stared, entranced by the unearthly features. He was beautiful! It was impossible someone that beautiful could be a beast. "I think not."

He smirked.

A/N Thank you for reading!


	4. Strolling

Week #277 - Prompt Squeak "Strolling"

Title: Strolling  
>Authoress: Rickashay<br>Genre: Romance  
>Rating: T<br>Word Count: 250  
>Warning(s): none<br>Character(s): Izayoi, and Inu no Taisho  
>Summary: As she wandered through the forest, searching for the same youkai, her thoughts strayed.<br>Note: For the Mocking Series, can be thought of separate though.

* * *

><p>Every day she roamed into the forest, hoping to see the same youkai that had smirked so contemptuously at her. Honestly, <em>his<em> lands! Her people had lived there for nearly three hundred years! If there was anyone that had a claim to these lands it was she! But as she stumbled through the forest, rarely being gifted with a glance of white, she couldn't help but let her thoughts stray.

_I wonder what Father is planning? He is always scheming…_Izayoi thought to herself, inwardly huffing at her father. His plans never paid off…

A twig snapped underneath her foot, and she winced.

The beasts of the forest had grown silent in the last few days…and she thought she knew the culprit. Sighing heavy and pulling on her mud-soaked skirts, she marched along, chills racing down her back at the lack of noise.

Sighing and huffing with exertion, she plopped down on an upturned root, frustration boiling in her temple. She had really wanted to see him, not because of any reason other than the fact that he was interesting! What a boring life she must have if she had to meet a youkai for a little bit of curiosity!

A sly arm reached and wrapped around her waist. She squeaked in shock. But when she looked up, ready to scream away the intruder, she met smiling golden eyes.

_Inu no Taisho..._

"You are probably the loudest female I have ever encountered." He intoned in a droll voice, smirking.

Izayoi scowled.


End file.
